User blog:Ysana/I can post anything on blog?
Oh wow, people find that picture interesting. I should use this post as a place for my LoL drawing or something. I wouldn't want a lot of blog posts with single picture with nothing. ---- So, I was dreaming. I was in Garden of Sun.... Wriggle was running around in happiness, then came a purple man. They got friendly, and Ryze did some princess carry. Yuuka was not pleased. I was like, "oh, shit." ---- I need to color that. Cookies for anyone who can name them all. Morde wasn't fitting into paper, so I had to put him in slight crouching position. ---- Well.... this isn't scanned cause I didn't have access to one at the time. I didn't put super lot of effort in, so I don't really feel like scanning, when I have a photo taking machine. (a.k.a a camera) Anyway, a story that inspired me to draw this. A long time ago, I was playing Ashe. 4 of my team died. 3 of theirs died. A garen chases me with his freaking decisive strike. I volley. I autoattack. I kited him for literally 20 seconds. Hell lot of time in reality. He gave up and decided to B. I was relieved and went to my base. There was no Jax involved, but by the way Jax is an ass and always kills me first no matter what champ I'm using. I drew this. ---- Well..... I tried, but can't help that it sucks. There you go folks. My failure at coloring. Story behind this: Alistar spams his joke 15 min straight. Enemy bot lane is super mad. Olaf and Vayne (yes, Olaf) aims for the tank after all that torment. I did get double kill off them. I did Ashe because she seems vulnerable. Alistar: Focus tank moar Olaf: stfu. I got you you fucker. ---- Less terrible, yet still terrible. Still trying Critical failure!!!!!!!!! It was supposed to be Furude Rika LeBlanc.... Body messed up and so is face. Well, time to draw Zilean in bras. ---- Lulu Vi Britannia commands you to be a squirrel..... hmmm.. Needs better joke on this. ---- 'Gun ''Kata'rina '' or something.... ---- Jar Jarvan Binks Lightshield, IV It's an Ahri... She doesn't have the same vibe as the splash art or in-game, but what the hell. I did something at least. ---- Attempted "Corportate Lulu" Critical failure! ---- Supposed to be female swain or something. idk.. ---- It's a.... Farmer Akali JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS A WEAPON SIMILAR TO A HAND SCYTHE! Uohhhhhhhhh also, primitive concept art: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/295/3/0/farmer_akali_concept_by_alvinlee21-d5iojjn.jpg ---- I drew this under a candlelight.... at least for the outlines. If you noticed that Irelia is not wearing her Mantle of Decorum, it is because she lost her decorum, hence the ear licking. ---- I felt like drawing Lulu with correct ear, so I drew her on an index card. Somehow it goes blurry as it goes lower. I tried taking picture three times, but it didn't work. I forgot Pix, but it's 'k. He's Pix. ---- I'm just sad now... ---- I never drew chibi before.... hum... ---- Nobody gets the joke.... it's so sad. ---- I completely forgot about this blog. I won't upload spam, but I feel like uploading 2 at least... ---- Category:Blog posts